Un nouveau destin chap1
by Evolvana
Summary: Le nouveau destin que les dieux ont voulu donner à Sephiroth, pour tenter d'éviter la catastrophe future du météore... j'espère que ça vous plaira, et mon perso préféré, Sephiroth, est bien sûr le héros ^^


Fan fiction  
  
Chapitre 1 : Genèse  
  
Le jour se levait sur Midgar. Ici, sur la plaque supérieure, on pouvait au moins avoir la chance de voir le soleil, même s'il était en partie caché par les nuages de pollution de l'immense cité. L'enfant se leva sans bruit, pour éviter de réveiller ses camarades, encore profondément endormis, plongés dans un sommeil empli de rêves ... son sommeil à lui n'était pas aussi calme. Chaque nuit il faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Il revoyait Le sergent Arawn, le frappant dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec les jeunes apprenti-soldats. Il avait un malin plaisir à sortir son fouet, son sourire de prédateur au coin des lèvres, en disant lentement, pour faire durer son plaisir, voyant l'affolement dans les yeux de ces gamins de huit ans : « Alors, voyons... qui n'a pas été sage aujourd'hui ? mm...voyons voir... » il s'arrêtait presque toujours devant lui, plongeant ses yeux gris et froids dans les siens. « Toi. » Il le faisait alors sortir du rang et le faisait se mettre face aux autres, comme pour présenter une dernière fois un condamné à sa famille, avant de lui infliger sa punition. L'enfant savait qu' Arawn faisait régner la terreur pour les corrompre. Il donnait des récompenses à ses « préférés »pour les inciter à dénoncer les autres. Mais le sergent le prenait toujours comme souffre-douleur. Dès qu'il croisait son regard rayonnant d'intelligence, ses yeux d'un bleu-vert éclatant, Arawn était rempli d'une vague de haine et de jalousie mêlée. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'un gamin puisse être plus « fort » que lui. Son regard d'enfant en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'un vieux sous-officier sadique comme lui. Le MEPRIS. Oui ! c'était ça qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Un gosse n'avait pas le droit de le mépriser, lui ! Mais qui était-il pour se permettre cette bravade ? Le sergent avait entendu ce que lui avait dit le professeur Hojo : « C'est un enfant très...spécial. De toute façon, vous le remarquerez bien assez vite. Prenez- en soin ! Le président tient beaucoup à lui. Il exige que vous fassiez un rapport détaillé sur son comportement et sur tous les changements qui pourraient le concerner. Quant à moi...je viendrai de temps à autre le voir. Vous pouvez disposer ,sergent. » Arawn trouvait Hojo froid et vraiment étrange...tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le jeune garçon l'intéressait au plus haut point... mais, après s'être renseigné sur l'identité du gosse, aucun lien de parenté ne semblait le lier au président. Il n'avait d'ailleurs trouvé que très peu d'informations le concernant . Son nom de famille , sa date et son lieu de naissance n'étaient pas précisés. Il n'y avait de vraiment concret que son prénom. Et pour le sous-officier ne s'associait à ce prénom qu'un mot, qu'un sentiment : HAINE. L'enfant ouvrit lentement la porte, avec une habileté remarquable, car cette vieille porte de chêne grinçait de tous ses gonds. Il passa, pieds nus, devant le gardien assoupi, pour éviter que le bruit de ses pas ne le fasse repérer. Il avait du mal à distinguer les formes autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que les cuisines étaient au bout de ce long couloir sombre, devant lui. Par les rares fenêtres du bâtiment, filtrait la lumière encore pâle de l'aube naissante. L'éclat de ses cheveux argentés ajoutaient une note irréelle à ce paysage de cauchemar . Plus que quelques mètres... et il pourrait enfin voler un bout de pain ou un fruit, pour combler la faim qui le tenaillait depuis déjà un jour. Le sergent Arawn l'avait privé de son déjeuner, et même du dîner, sous prétexte qu'il avait parlé pendant le discours visant à les informer des nouvelles règles de comportement. Ce qui était tout à fait faux, d'ailleurs. Plus que quelques pas... la porte grande ouverte des cuisines était comme une provocation... il voyait déjà des tranches de pain, prêtes pour le petit déjeuner, qu'il n'aurait que dans plusieurs heures. Et encore, une seule par enfant... ce qui n'était évidemment pas assez pour combler la faim qui lui faisait mal, à présent... il s'avança...  
  
« Stop, toi ! » Le garçon sursauta. Cette voix... oh non, se faire prendre si près du but ... Il se retourna pour faire face au sergent Arawn. « Alors petit morveux, on a faim ? on veut voler de la nourriture à la cuisine, c'est ça ? Mmm... bien, trèès bien... » Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, qu'il avait d'ailleurs longuement préparé en vue de cette occasion, l'enfant lui fila entre les mains, fonça dans la cuisine, déroba plusieurs tranches de pain ainsi que deux pommes qui étaient posées sur la table et s'enfuit en courant. « Aarrggh ! sale petit ¤§#°$* ! ! ! » vociféra le sous-officier en courant à sa poursuite. Mais évidemment, il avait quelque temps de retard, et le jeune garçon bénéficiait donc d'un peu d'avance. Celui-ci connaissait l'existence d'une porte de service à l'arrière des cuisines, pour avoir vu plusieurs fois une camionnette de la Shin-ra livrer de la nourriture, et même une fois ce qui lui a semblé être des armes, par cette porte. Il ignorait à quoi étaient destinées ces armes. Dans un centre d'éducation de la Shin-ra, où ne se trouvaient habituellement que les orphelins recueillis par l'organisation, les quelques éducateurs et de rares gardes, des armes en nombre paraissaient bien superflues. Cette histoire l'intriguait, mais il avait d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant.  
  
Il passa la porte métallique et déboucha sur une petite cour entourée de grillages électrifiés. Au-delà, il voyait les hauts murs des bâtiments de Midgar. Il y avait bien un moyen de sortir de là! Le garçon regarda tout autour de lui, mais s'aperçut que la porte par où rentraient habituellement les camionnettes était cadenassée et garnie de barbelés. Mais le garçon, voyant toute issue impossible, avait en deux secondes trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir. Mais ça ne lui ferait qu'un sursis. Il savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas s'évader d'un centre d'éducation de la Shin-ra comme ça, sans plan ni préparation, et qu'il ne faisait que retarder, ainsi qu'aggraver, sa punition. Il avala rapidement une bouchée de pain. Il avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre : s'il ne s'était pas échappé, il aurait été privé de petit déjeuner... et ça, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Il préférait même recevoir quelques coups de fouet que de se priver encore. L'enfant regarda le sergent déboucher avec un peu trop de précipitation dans la petite cour, ce qui l'amena bien à trois mètres de la porte de service. Le jeune garçon en profita et s'engouffra par la porte même par laquelle il était venu. Il refit le chemin inverse, tout en poussant quelques chaises derrière lui pour ralentir la course de son poursuivant, qui venait à peine de s'apercevoir du subterfuge. L'enfant savait qu'au-delà de sa chambre, c'était une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas braver les gardes, qui à présent devaient être réveillés, à cause des cris de rage d'Arawn. Il sourit. Le temps de réaction de ces gardes était incroyablement lent. Il aurait bien le temps de revenir dans sa chambre, de bloquer la porte avec une armoire, et de manger ce pourquoi il s'était attiré autant d'ennuis. Au moins s'était-il amusé à humilier ce vieux croûton de sergent, et cette petite victoire emplit son c?ur d'aise. « Hé ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! » lui demanda Midir, l'un de ses compagnons de chambre, quand le garçon eu renversé l'armoire de métal en travers de la porte. « Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais. » Il mangea avidement ce qu'il lui restait de son vol pendant qu'il entendait Arawn hurler. « Mais remuez- vous donc, bande de chiffes molles ! Ouvrez-moi cette satanée porte ! ! ! ! » Les soldats se mirent à la tâche sans grand enthousiasme, donnant des coups d'épaule dans la lourde porte de bois. Ils eurent bien du mal à la faire bouger de quelques centimètres... Hors de lui, Arawn vociféra : « TU ME PAIERAS CA, SEPHIROTH ! ! ! JE TE PROMETS QUE TU ME PAIERAS CA ! ! ! ! » Soudain la porte céda. Pour laisser place au jeune garçon, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. « Oui, sergent ? »  
  
  
  
  
  
Les coups de fouet s'abattirent sur lui à une cadence phénoménale, lacérant sa chair impitoyablement, sous les yeux horrifiés des enfants. Lui, qui essayait de se retenir de crier par fierté, ne put s'en empêcher quand un coup plus violent que les autres atteignit son épaule... Arawn paraissait possédé, abattant son fouet et frappant sans s'arrêter, tremblant de tous ses membres et hurlant : « TIENS ! ! ! PRENDS CA ! ! ! ET CA ! ! ! » comme si toute sa haine passait à présent dans son arme pour infliger sa volonté et son désir de tuer. Il y serait peut-être arrivé si le professeur Hojo n'était pas arrivé à l'improviste, comme à son habitude, pour avoir un entretien avec le jeune garçon. Quand il arriva sur le lieu du drame, qui n'était autre qu'une salle d'exercices pour les apprenti-soldats, son premier réflexe ne fût pas de se précipiter pour empêcher le sergent de continuer de faire souffrir son élève. Il pensa tout d'abord, en regardant le sous-officier : « S'il savait... s'il savait qu'en ce moment même il signe son arrêt de mort... » un petit rire intérieur le prit. Puis en observant l'enfant à terre, tremblant spasmodiquement sous les coups qui continuaient de pleuvoir : « Bien...parfait... il est très résistant... » Un éclair de fierté passa dans ses yeux... puis il se décida enfin à se montrer.  
  
« Que faites-vous donc, sergent ? N'est-ce pas le protégé du président que vous battez là ? »  
  
Le sergent sursauta, comme arraché à sa transe. Oui, apparemment, c'était sa première technique de limites qu'il avait atteinte là. D'un point de vue professionnel, c'était assez pitoyable pour quelqu'un de son expérience. Mais il faut dire que, même s'il était très difficile de monter en grade au sein de la Shin-ra, le fait qu'il ne soit que sergent à cinquante-deux ans démontrait bien ses faibles talents. Mais soudain, quelque chose d'inexplicable se produisit : une aura rouge se forma autour de Sephiroth, qui le fit se relever comme si de rien n'était, puis une lumière verte jaillit du corps d'Arawn pour envelopper l'enfant. Le vieux sous-officier tomba à genoux, et reçut une masse d'énergie en plein ventre. Hojo n'en croyait pas ses yeux : c'était magnifique ; il venait d'assister à la « limite » de Sephiroth. Absolument destructrice et merveilleuse : l'absorption de l'énergie de son ennemi ajouté au renvoi de toutes les blessures infligées.  
  
« Magnifique, mon petit, vraiment magnifique... » murmura le professeur quand Arawn fut tombé à terre, tordu de douleur.  
  
L'enfant paraissait abasourdi ; il regardait fixement l'ex- sergent comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne s'était plus contrôlé quand il avait atteint sa transe. Il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de faire ça, et, étrangement, il n'avait retiré aucun plaisir de sa victoire sur cet être qui lui avait causé tant de malheurs. Hojo s'approcha du garçon. « C'est très bien... tu as laissé ta haine te submerger... » le scientifique ricana en hoquetant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais Sephiroth savait bien que la haine d'Arawn n'en était que décuplée. Le jeune garçon l'avait ridiculisé et humilié devant tous les autres enfants, et devant le professeur. A présent l'image déjà peu prestigieuse du sergent le faisait passer pour un homme se faisant facilement battre par un gamin de huit ans. Des ennuis en perspective...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée, qui l'obsédait déjà depuis quelques semaines. Pourquoi avait-on laissé une deuxième chance à ce monstre, qui lui avait fait tant de mal, et qu'il détestait tant ? Il avait était pris flagrant délit par Hojo, en train de battre le protégé du président. Une erreur impardonnable, pourtant... A présent le jeune garçon avait été pris en charge par le professeur Gast, qui l'éduquait comme son propre fils. Il connaissait déjà le professeur depuis quelques années, et l'appréciait beaucoup. Celui-ci lui portait énormément d'attention, et était toujours à l'écoute de ses problèmes.  
  
Mais ça faisait déjà deux mois que l'incident avait eut lieu, et beaucoup de changements s'étaient opérés entre-temps. Le sergent Arawn avait dû passer un séjour dans un centre spécial de la Shin-ra, puis avait été affecté à un autre poste, moins important et plus adéquat. Le président Shin-ra avait fait prendre au garçon des cours particuliers de combat, pour développer ses capacités guerrières, en vue d'entrer dans le SOLDAT, organisation regroupant les meilleurs combattants de la planète. Sephiroth en éprouvait une certaine fierté, bien que l'homme qu'était le président lui déplût au plus haut point. Mais il savait qu'il était « différent » des autres enfants. Dès son premier cours de combat, il avait fait preuve d'une dextérité phénoménale, maniant le katana que l'on lui avait donné avec une habileté hors du commun. Bien sûr, il y avait des progrès à faire, mais il obtenait déjà d'excellents résultats pour un gamin de huit ans. Et sa force était à l'image de ses autres talents : prodigieuse. Mais le garçon éprouvait un certain malaise à se sentir si ... différent. Décidément les scientifiques faisaient trop attention à lui. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir d'où lui venait sa force impressionnante. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que ses parents étaient de grands guerriers, mais devant sa question, le professeur Gast avait paru très gêné. « Euh... je n'ai jamais connu tes parents, Sephiroth...mais... je sais que ta mère s'appelait Jénova, et qu'elle est morte à ta naissance... » L'enfant trouvait l'embarras de Gast suspect... il ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant, à sa connaissance... il pensa donc que cette réaction était due à la gêne de lui révéler la mort de sa mère, et à l'impossibilité de lui dire qui était son père. Mais pourtant, un soir...  
  
« Vous ne croyez pas, professeur, que le gosse se doute de quelque chose ? Parfois je me dis qu'il essaie de cacher ses vrais sentiments... - Mais c'est ce qu'il fait, Henwen. Il est très intelligent, vous savez... mais... je ne pense pas qu'il aille chercher plus loin. C'est pour son bien si je lui ai pas dit toute la vérité... - En tout cas je suis sûre que vous valez beaucoup mieux que son père, il n'aurait pas su l'éduquer correctement ! il l'aurait traité comme un animal... oui ! comme un animal ! - Hum...vous avez peut-être raison...mais là n'est pas la question. Sephiroth doit avoir une vie la plus simple possible. Mais j'ai l'impression que le président Shin-ra n'est pas de cet avis... Pour lui c'est un futur guerrier qui émerveillera le peuple, et qui sera un exemple de la puissance de la Shin-ra. Quant à Hojo...il ne le voit que comme spécimen. Son chef-d'?uvre, en quelque sorte. Mais personne, sauf peut-être moi, ne le voit comme être humain, avec une vie et des sentiments... Au yeux du monde ce n'est qu'un objet ! - C'est horrible... mais vous savez que...... »  
  
Sephiroth préféra en rester là. Il en avait déjà trop entendu. Un spécimen de laboratoire... c'était donc ça ! Toutes ces piqûres, ces rapports et ces notes que prenait le professeur Hojo quand il l'inspectait... Mais que lui avait-on donc fait ? Sa force, ses différences... était-ce le résultat de ces injections de ce liquide verdâtre ? Mais pourquoi lui ? pourquoi ses cheveux étaient-ils ainsi ? pourquoi ses yeux brillaient-ils de cette façon étrange ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse, mais dont une chose était sûre : ces traitements que l'on lui administrait n'y étaient pas étrangers. Il ne pouvait croire le professeur Gast, le si gentil professeur Gast, être complice de ce crime.  
  
Alors tout sembla s'effondrer autour de lui. Toutes ses certitudes, tous ses espoirs tombaient en miettes, allant au néant, suivant son âme aux confins d'un monde noir et dépourvu d'humanité. Puis il sentit un souffle froid sur son visage. Il sortit de sa torpeur, pour s'apercevoir que la fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, laissant entrer le vent glacial de l'hiver... qui lui parût presque chaud, en comparaison du gel de son c?ur. Son regard fut un instant attiré par le katana, qui brillait faiblement dans un coin de sa chambre, puis se reconcentra sur l'ouverture vers la liberté. Il n'avait qu'à sauter... ça paraissait si simple de mourir... « La vie est le plus beau cadeau que la nature puisse nous donner. » Sephiroth se demanda bien quel avait pu être l'imbécile qui avait dit cela. Il s'approcha lentement du trou béant et regarda en bas. Une vraie petite merveille, ces immeubles du secteur nord de Midgar... particulièrement hauts et traîtres... Il se pencha... Quand soudain, une éclatante lumière bleue l'éblouit, et le projeta en arrière. Tout d'abord, il fut un peu étourdi par le choc... puis il reprit ses esprits, et chercha son assaillant...Il sursauta quand il découvrit, lévitant devant sa fenêtre, une étrange femme... à la peau bleue et aux cheveux de glace, gracieuse et légère, posant sur lui un regard plein d'affection et de compassion. L'apparition lui parla d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. « N'aie pas peur... Je m'appelle Shiva, et... je viens de te sauver la vie... - Laissez-moi ! lui répondit le garçon, assez bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur Gast, ni de cette « vieille truie » d'Henwen, qui pour lui n'était qu'une commère, rapportant chacun de ses faits et gestes à son protecteur. - Je connais ton histoire, petit... Je sais ce que tu deviendras, aussi... Nous, les dieux, savons tout ce qui se passe sur cette planète, et ce qui risquera de lui arriver aussi... Ta vie sera courte et dure, tu ne riras pas tous les jours... tu connaîtras tristesse et désespoir, ainsi que la folie... mais tu seras l'homme le plus puissant du monde, le plus envié... chacun te respectera et t'admirera... Le destin ne prévoyait pas ma venue ici, mais ton sort m'intéresse beaucoup. Je veux te donner une chance de vivre vraiment, Sephiroth. Maintenant tu as le choix : ou tu suis le destin dont je t'ai parlé, ou tu as une nouvelle chance. Je peux te sortir de là. NOUS pouvons te sortir de là. Mais saches que tu ne connaîtras ni la gloire, ni la célébrité. Réfléchis bien, car tu ne pourras pas revenir sur ta décision. - Mais je... - Les dieux font cela pour te sauver, Sephiroth. Nous avons eu connaissance de ton destin, et nous avons eu beaucoup de peine quant à la tournure des événements. Bien sûr, tu es libre de ton choix. Tout au long de ta vie, nous veillerons sur toi. Tu es notre élu, notre protégé. Ton âme est bonne, et nous tentons qu'elle ne soit pas minée par la folie des hommes... Alors, que décides-tu ? 


End file.
